The Simplest Things
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A lighthearted story, about a small fight between Nanoha and Fate. Its also about Hayate, who decides to fix things, though she doesn't exactly have the best interests of her friends in mind. Rated T.


_A/N: Another day, another story. This time we have something a little more lighthearted, rather than the nasty yandere stuff I've been putting out recently. I'm happy with the way this story came out, and I hope you are too, its all I can ask for as a writer. That being said, I'm thinking of what to do next now that I have no major stories going on. At first I thought: "Maybe I should do another full length story." I haven't written one for a while, and that one drained the life out of me because it was so long. I'm not as burned out anymore, so it might be possible. I still have my MGLA series, maybe I'll start Episode 2 soon. I have had another Nanoha idea in my head (most of these yandere stories have been practice for it), but I can't be certain if I'll do it. I'll have to write out a test chapter to see if I like it. Anyway, nothing else to report, pretty dull today, I hate Tuesday._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

The Simplest Things

Even the best of friends fight sometimes. Its through those fights that they come to understand one another, and see what is really important. Such was the case with Nanoha and Fate, who were having their biggest fight yet. I, the great Hayate-sama, was unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle.

It all began on a murky Monday morning. Due to some rain the previous evening, the air that morning was chilly. It did not start out as a good day, it was only natural that it could get worse. I should have noticed it right away; Fate wasn't speaking to Nanoha, and she wasn't talking to Fate. It wasn't until I got sick of the tense atmosphere that I decided to interject on their quiet time.

'Did something happen?' I asked, unaware of how idiotic my friends could be sometimes. Needless to say, Nanoha just pouted like she always did when she was mad at something. Fate, sweet as she was, gave me the largest scowl I've ever seen in my life.

'Nothing, just stupid Nanoha being stupid.' So she said. I could tell, she really was mad. Whatever Nanoha had done to piss her off, had really gotten under her skin.

Nanoha herself had nothing to say. She simply huffed and crossed her arms. I didn't like this one bit. I was in the middle of them, so if fists started flying, I would probably be the first to get hit. As much as I loved them, I wasn't in the mood to take a punch that morning.

Standing between the two of them, I shifted my eyes back and forth. If I didn't do something, they probably would have started fighting as soon as we reached the school. Thank god for Arisa and Suzuka. When I spotted them up the road, I did what I had to do. Ran for my life.

'Good morning, my best buddies!' I told them as I hooked my arms around their necks.

'What the hell? Get off me!' Arisa, loveable as always.

'Good morning, Hayate-chan.' Suzuka, oh how I adored her sweet nature.

'I said get off me.' Arisa pushed me off, then grabbed my arm and removed it from Suzuka's shoulder. If this situation wasn't so dire, I would have found her jealousy cute.

'You look flustered, Hayate-chan. Did something happen?' I glanced over my shoulder then. Nanoha and Fate were still walking in silence, though they were pretty close together for two people who were supposed to be mad at each other. Old habits died hard, I guessed. Looking at them, made the other two look as well.

'Don't! Just keep walking.' I pushed them along, Arisa put up a fight like always.

'Those idiots are fighting again?'

'Bingo my blond friend, looks bad this time.'

'Oh dear, should we say something?'

'No no no, leave them be.'

I didn't want Suzuka to make things worse by going into the fray. I had my own plan brewing anyway, I didn't need someone getting in my way. Though in truth, I was just going to mess with them a little. Its not every day I got a chance like this to play a prank on my two favourite targets. For this, I was going to need Vita's help. Yes, what I had boiling in my head was brilliant.

First things first, I had to figure just what those two were mad about. Once I had that, I could move onto phase two.

Apparently, I was terrible at keeping secrets. Arisa gave me a look.

'I don't like that smile on your face, what are you scheming?'

'Why, nothing at all. What would make you think that, my dear friend?'

'Cut the crap,' Damn it, she was always so persistent. 'Spill it, what are you going to do to them?'

I gave up.

'I was just going to have a little fun with them, that's all.'

'I swear, all of you are idiots.' Arisa sighed, shaking her head. 'Whatever, just don't make them cry, I wont forgive you if you do that.' I held my hand to my chest.

'You have my word, scouts honour.'

'Even though you aren't a scout...'

I ignored that. Now that I had the blessing of two of Nanoha's dearest friends, I could proceed. Thanks to this gloomy Monday, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

'You want me to do _what_!' As soon as I told Vita what I was planning, she gave me the expected answer. 'I can't.'

'Come on, Vita-chan. All you have to do is talk to Nanoha-chan for a little, maybe flirt with her a bit when Fate is close by.'

'No way, I'm not doing something so embarrassing.' I had anticipated this reluctance. Which is why I prepared something special, my secret weapon.

'Fine, have it your way.' I smiled and reached into my pockets, pulling out a photograph and showing it to her. The image made her face go as white as a ghost. 'If you don't do this for me, I'll show everyone how bold you are when it comes to your underwear.' Not once in our relationship, had I seen Vita look so mad at me.

'How did you get this?' I waggled my finger in front of her.

'Tsk tsk. I have eyes everywhere, even in the bathroom, my dear Vita-chan.'

'You damn perverted old geezer!' I pulled back the picture as she made a grab for it.

'Is that any way to talk to your master, especially when she's holding all the cards.' And like a house made of those cards, Vita folded as fast as the wind that blew them down. 'I knew you'd see it my way.'

'Damn it, you better destroy that picture when this is over.'

'I promise.' Even though I had many more copies hidden away.

Everything was going just as planned. All I had to do now was talk to Fate, and figure out what is going on.

I found my favorite blond sitting by herself in the library, buried in a book. She was always so diligent, it was almost sad how much she cared about her grades. But I wasn't here to make fun of her, I had to get to the bottom of things.

'Hiya, Fate-chan!' I pulled her book away from her and smiled as gently as I could.

'Hayate, what are you doing here?'

'I was looking for you of course. Why else would I come here?' Her cheeks turned a little pink, ah how I enjoyed that. She never did get used to the fact that I focused most of my attention on her.

'Did Nanoha send you?' I shook my head, giving her a disapproving sigh.

'Its terrible, the way she's ignoring you. What happened between you two?' Fate bit her thumb, she always did it when she was thinking.

'Its nothing, really. Its a stupid fight, but Nanoha is so stubborn.'

'Yeah I know, most stubborn girl I know.' Fate had not yet noticed that I was playing her for information, which was good. It was so easy. 'So what happened, did she cheat on you or something?' She became flustered almost right away, such a cute reaction.

'N-no. She's just so controlling. She always wants to do this or that, and drags me off everywhere. Sometimes, I just want to rest. And she can't keep her hands off me, even in school, its embarrassing.' I nodded, pretending to understand what she was going through. I hadn't gone out with anyone yet, so I could only do this much.

'I see. Well, did you tell her that?' She nods.

'I did, but she got mad and said that she couldn't help it. Since we started going out, she gets moody whenever I talk to anyone else. I love her, but her jealousy is driving me crazy, Hayate.'

The full picture came to me. Now that I had what I needed, the next phase could begin. Thankfully, Vita was already working on it.

* * *

The second phase of my operation: "Make Nanoha and Fate Jealous In Order To End This Silly Fight and Bring Them Back Together" , the title of which is still a work in progress; was about to begin.

Its already been established that Nanoha gets jealous easily. If she sees me flirting with her girlfriend, she's bound to act. On the flip side, if Fate happens to see Vita and Nanoha in an intimate hug, I wonder what would happen? It was worth the risk to find out.

This plan did have a potential fallout, the complete break up of the two. But I had faith in my friends, so I knew this plan would work. I relayed this to Vita, and told her what I wanted her to do by sending her a text message.

_'Are you crazy! I can't do that, no way!'_ Was the result, I expected this as well.

_'Remember our deal, if you don't, I'll show everyone.' _

She backed down right away, I love how submissive she is. With the plan in action, I dragged Fate off with me, looping my arm in hers. I was going to bring her to Nanoha, who was being comforted by Vita at this very moment...

I loved the look of surprise, when the two of them saw each other. Just as planned, Vita managed to get the right information of Nanoha, prompting tears from her. This gave my small friend the chance to give her an awkward, but cute hug.

Fate having seen this, yelled her name. She forgot that the two of us were still locking arms, I also did my best to look guilty, for maximum effect.

_'Oh my, didn't expect to see you here, Nanoha-chan.' _The best part of this location was that it was a nice quiet spot, far away from other people in the school. Nanoha and Fate have made out here countless times, not that I was watching or anything. I knew what was going on through Nanoha's head: _what is Fate doing bringing Hayate to our kissing spot!_ Nanoha sometimes made the worst out of things, so I have a pretty good idea of what she thought we were going to do here._ Its perfecto!_

Of course, things got heated fast.

'What are you doing bringing _her_ to our spot, Fate-chan!' Its good to be right. This didn't really go down well with Fate at all.

'What about you? You're getting awfully close to Vita, even though we haven't even broken up.'

The distasteful sound coming from Fate was quite unpleasant. It was so obvious and terrible, that she herself realized it. Just as planned, Fate heard a familiar sound coming from her.

What I didn't plan was the tears, from Fate. As soon as she started to get wet in the eyes, Nanoha's face changed from angry to remorseful. But there was no time to apologize, before the blond ripped herself free from me and ran away. As she got away, time slowed a little for everyone. This was bad, at this rate, they really would break up. I had to do something, it was my fault after all. I could only think of a single thing.

'What are you waiting for, Nanoha-chan? Go after her!' Nanoha didn't even have to think about it, before she chased her girlfriend through the halls. It would be fine, I knew they would talk it out.

I felt exhausted, and sat down. Vita came and sat beside me, holding her knees to her chest. 'That really sucked, you know?'

'I know, sorry, I'll destroy the picture.' And the copies as well, she'd done more than her fair share. There was a moment of silence between us, I didn't really want to say anything.

'Are you sure its okay, that was your chance, to get Fate.' Of all the things I could do, I smiled.

'Those two are made for each other, nothing can change that. Its alright, since I have you by my side.' Vita's face flashed red, she punched me in the arm. 'Ah, you're so cute, my little Vita.' She would have hit me again, but I rested my head on her shoulder. It calmed her down, and she huffed her embarrassment at me instead.

Yes it was fine not having Fate. This right here, was all I could ever ask for.

* * *

The next day, I met up with Nanoha and Fate. They smiled and greeted me, they were holding hands again. Its funny how jealousy both started and ended this incident, people can be strange sometimes. The waters of their relationship became muddy, and they couldn't see the love beneath the surface.

Funny how the simplest things, can make us see clearly again.


End file.
